1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic original feeding apparatus adapted for use in image recording apparatus such as a electrophotographic copier, a laser beam printer or an ink jet printer, and more particularly to an automatic original feeding apparatus capable of automatically feeding two sides of originals having images on both sides thereof to an image reading position for image recording, and also relates to an image recording apparatus provided with such an automatic original feeding apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are already known various automatic original feeding apparatus capable of automatically feeding both sides of originals to an image reading position for image recording.
For example, the automatic original feeding apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,150, 4,140,387 and 4,158,500 show splendid performance as they are capable not only of automatically feeding two sides of the originals to the image reading position but also of returning the originals after image reading to the original feeding position in the same order of pages as that prior to the feeding. However, the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,099,150 and 4,140,387 require another storage unit in addition to the original storage, and involve a large dimension of the entire apparatus and a complicated transport control for the originals. Though the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,500 requires only one storage for the originals, the drive system is bulky and complex since the original is discharged from a side of the platen opposite to the feeding side.